narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiyasui Iro
Kiyasui Iro is the current Raikage of Kumogakure. Well known for her charismatic attitude, she's well liked among the people of the land. Another thing she is renowned for is her expertise in economic stability, which is what led to her being elected as Daimyo. Under her watchful eye, the Land of Lightning's economy has boomed, making it an economical powerhouse. Though she once served under Kumo's military, she hasn't fought since then, which was when she was still rather young. At twenty-eight, she has given up the reigns of combat in exchange for the handling of the economy. Kiyasui believes that Kumogakure and the Land of Lightning has a chance to be saved and she will do everything in her power to keep it financially stable, to give it something that keeps it afloat. She does not believe in judging someone based on their appearances, as she believes looks can be deceiving. She saves that until she meets with them personally and get to know them from an individual perspective. Background Kiyasui Iro grew up with largely modest origins. She never wanted to get into combat, so she never went into the academy. Instead, she studied economics so she could one day help the world in her own way; By boosting the land's economic proficiency. When she was eighteen, she was, despite not really wanting to, drafted into the Kumo military. Kiyasui Iro doesn't have a lot of strength, though she has strong powers in her Storm Release and has shown a promising military career during her life, helping put an end to many insurrections and a civil war. This put the village under tight scrutiny for a while, enough that the previous Raikage stepped down from power, leaving the position empty. It was here that Kiyasui knew that someone needed to take charge. So she stepped up and began with the most important step to bringing the the village back to its feet; Restoring economical stability in the village. She had a lot on her plate, but she was ready to do whatever it took to bring the village back up. Harkening back to her studies in economics, she put her skills to work, reworking imports and exports to be more timely and more efficient by paving a path that led straight down the mountain that didn't lead the exporters into danger. She spent months catering to every part of the village's economy, slowly bringing it back up and rebuilding the village bit by bit. She earned her status as Raikage and earned the trust of the people by being someone who wasn't afraid to step up when the going got rough. Personality Kiyasui is the kind of person who would remind someone of the woman who can speak her way out of any confrontation, using kind words instead of harsh to break up a situation. She's kind and always sees to the need of the people before her own needs. It's this kind personality that makes her approachable and likable among the people, and it helps make her a believable figure in a position where most would use lies and deceit for their goals. Kiyasui keeps an open opinion until she learns of how a person acts herself. She does not believe in judging someone before meeting them. This respectable personality has allowed her to be a very approachable individual who is always willing to answer whatever questions are necessary in improving the Land of Lightning. Appearance At first glance, one would not see Kiyasui as a Raikage until they got closer. Dressed from head to toe in a military dress uniform with the Senior Commander stars on her shoulders, she keeps a respectable appearance that ensures that she is someone whose visual aspects describe leadership. Her hair is a tone of golden blonde wrapped up into a single bun on the back. Her eyes are an oceanic blue, the kind of eyes that inspire leadership. Abilities Though she no longer fights as often as she used to, her skills with Storm Release still make her a formidable force to not be trifled with. She is still dangerous with her ninjutsu and can fight back at a moment's notice if she sees that her life is in danger. She's smart enough to use her ninjutsu sparingly and during situations where they are at their most powerful. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu was Kiyasui's dominant skill in the military. Capable of a vast variety of Storm Release, Water Release and Lightning Release techniques, she dictated the pace of the battle just on her ninjutsu alone. Fighting her anywhere near a source of water was tantamount to suicide, as the source of water allowed her to use more powerful Storm Release techniques, such as a Water Dragon that fired electrically charged water bullets to inflict near lethal amounts of damage. Because of her vast knowledge with her elements, she could use some high level ninjutsu techniques with just one or two hand seals, allowing her to use a wide variety of techniques at her disposal. Her mastery over ninjutsu is displayed most fluently in her usage of Lightning Release Chakra Mode. This mode increases her speed and reflexes dramatically, and she has shown to have grasped it excellently. By using its effects to their fullest, she utilizes it not to just cut off her opponent, but to throw them off as well by having it work on independent parts of her body. She has learned how to alter the flow to affect either her arms, legs, or just her pure reflexes. The lightning still flows around her body, but that's meant to keep her body protected as a failsafe to keep it from damaging herself. By using it in tandem with her Storm Release: Pirouette Tempest, Kiyasui can create tornadoes with speeds easily topping 320km/h (200mph), all while being protected by the Lightning Release Chakra Mode. Intelligence Kiyasui's intelligence is in a league all its own. Considered both a tactical and economic genius, she planned ahead and kept several contingency plans backed up in case her primary plan failed. During her time in the military, just about all of her strategies went off without fail, utilizing her unit's strengths while covering their weaknesses. Because of her intelligence, she reached the rank of Senior Commander at the age of twenty-two. Nowadays, she uses that intelligence to keep the economy in the Land of Lightning stable and constantly expanding. In combat, Kiyasui utilizes her intelligence to identify her opponent and their moves by keeping an eye on how they move and fight. Eventually she finds their rhythm and can find out when they're telegraphing their moves and can counter off of that. She keeps a numerical value of her chakra levels and can know by heart how much chakra she has expended in battle by the direct percentage. Taijutsu Kiyasui's taijutsu is at a whole other level, further strengthening the Raikage's specialty in the close quarters art. Self taught under the learnings of the previous Raikage, she taught herself every trick in the book of each prior Raikage's arsenal, including the Liger Bomb and Lightning Release: Lariat, both of which she has modified to suit her needs. Instead of just dropping the opponent on their back with the Liger Bomb, Kiyasui grabs them in a bear hug and drops them headfirst in a devastating piledriver. No one has survived this attack as the force not only shatters the opponent's skull, but also directs that energy upwards into their spine, obliterating the spine. In terms of the Lariat, Kiyasui can use the raw speed of the Lightning Release Chakra Mode by directing it in her legs, allowing her to deliver a Lariat that's unseen, but devastating and highly lethal. By utilizing her Lightning Release Shadow Clone, Kiyasui can create a second clone cloaked with the Lightning Release Chakra Mode to deliver the Lightning Release: Double Lariat. Though it is a very energy intensive move, it's a battle stopper if it connects, meant to kill her opponent outright by decapitating them. Her taijutsu is further enhanced by her knowledge of the powerful technique mastered by the Third Raikage, known as the Hell Stab. This powerful technique is enhanced by the Lightning Release Chakra Mode and can pierce through nearly anything that it makes contact with. Kiyasui's usage is just as unique as her other taijutsu abilities. By cutting off her opponent's movements with lateral angles, Kiyasui catches her opponents off guard and deliver the Hell Stab when they're distracted. When done correctly, few ever see it coming.